La excusa fue el amor
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Hicieron lo imperdonable por diferentes razones, pero en una guerra todo se vale ¿no? Más aun cuando la excusa es el amor.
1. Bellatrix

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

****_**Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres**_**  
******

**Como dije cuando me apunte para este reto, no me pude resistir a la idea. En honor a la Batalla de Hogwarts y por mantener viva la esecia de Harry Potter terminé haciendo esto. No es mucho, pero es mi aporte a la causa. **

**Si las viñetas están peques es porque pensaba que entre las dos no podían sobrepasar las 1'000 palabras, me equivoqué, pero hoy solo he venido a la Uni a subir unos cuantos fics para que no se olviden mucho de mí, así que hay que desquitar la gasolina.**

**Con la esperanza de que lo disfruten, ¡muchas gracias por leer! ^^**

* * *

****La excusa fue el amor****

****1.- Bellatrix Black****

Reunidos todos en las afueras de Londres, los mortífagos formaban un circulo al rededor de tres jóvenes magos que habían intentando traicionar al señor Tenebroso, dándole información al Ministerio. Era obvio que aquel era su fin, pues el mismo Lord Voldemort estaba presente para ello. Sin embargo, no era él quien personalmente los iba a matar. Si había reunido a sus seguidores, no solo era para mostrarles lo que les pasaría en caso de traición, sino también para ver que tanto estaban dispuestos a hacer por la causa.

—¿Por qué no me demuestran que castigo les pondrían ustedes a estos traidores? —dijo Voldemort.

Los mortífagos se quedaron inmóviles por varios segundos. Algo les decía que corrían el riesgo de ser castigados si no hacían lo que su Lord esperaba de ellos y mientras meditaban sobre si matarlos rápidamente o torturarlos antes era la mejor opción, una joven mujer de fieros ojos oscuros y larga cabellera azabache, dio un paso al frente y con su varita en mano, lazó un cruciatus a uno de los hombres.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, y ante la expectante mirada de los demás, la mujer miró como el hombre agonizaba al sentir que sus huesos ardían y se hacían polvo. Lo escucharon pedir perdón, luego implorar piedad y finalmente, al borde de la locura, suplicar la muerte. Solo entonces, ella le concedió el deseo.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —gritó y un rayo verde golpeó al hombre que finalmente dejó de lamentarse para quedar inmóvil en el suelo.

No era la primera muerte de aquella primera guerra, pero si era la primera vez que Bellatrix Black mataba a alguien desde que se había unido a los mortífagos y decir verdad lo había disfrutado. Se sentía tan tranquila como quien tira a la basura un pergamino arruinado, no había remordimiento, ni horror, de hecho sentía cierta euforia. Tenía el poder de quitar vidas con tan solo hacer un movimiento de muñeca y no temía usar dicho poder. Estaba segura de que su señor estaba conforme con su desempeño y solo por ello, se permitió la libertad de matar de la misma forma a los otros dos traidores.

El mago tenebroso miró sin expresión alguna a la que parecía tener las mejores aptitudes para volverse su mano derecha. Mucho más diestra en la magia que Nott y mucho más despiadada que Malfoy, la joven Black acababa de volverse su nueva favorita en aquel cerrado circulo de magos tenebrosos.

—Bien hecho, Bella —alagó el hombre que desde hacía tiempo no lucía como humano.

—Gracias, mi Lord —dijo ella sonriente.

¿Qué no haría ella para ver feliz a Lord Voldemort? Finalmente, no estaba ahí solo por la noble causa de la pureza de sangre, sino por amor a ese hombre.

* * *

**Y ya que llegaron hasta aquí, ¿qué dicen? ¿algún pequeño review que me quieran dejar? u.u**

**Se aceptan criticas, maldiciones, pociones, knuts o galletas, ustedes dirán.**

**Mil gracias por leer y todo el apoyo que me dan.**

**Nos leemos hasta la próxima, ¡besos! ^^  
**

**¡Besos y pasadla bien!**


	2. Astoria

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

****_**Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres**_**  
******

**Y el segundo de una vez, con la pareja que se imaginarán que no podía faltar si quien escribía era yo.**

* * *

****La excusa fue el amor****

****2.- Astoria Greengrass****

—¡Avada Kedavra! —había gritado sin pensar, pero sintiendo con todas sus fuerzas aquella devastadora magia recorrer su cuerpo, hasta que el rayo había golpeado de lleno a aquel hombre que amenazaba con matar a su amado.

La varita cayó de su mano, haciéndole eco al sonido seco que había provocado aquel hombre al caer muerto. La mascara de mortifago se le había desprendido del rostro, pero ella no tenía intención de ver de quien se trataba. Sus manos temblaban, su corazón latía con fuerza y se sentía la peor persona del mundo por lo que acaba de hacer. Asas artes prohibidas que siempre había repudiado, las había terminado usando ella misma.

—Astoria —le llamó Draco, levantándose adolorido del suelo, para ir hasta donde ella.

No daba crédito a lo que su propia novia acaba de hacer. Él no había sido capaz de realizar semejante hechizo el año anterior, cuando su vida dependía de ello, pero ella, sin casi meditar las consecuencias, había reunido el valor y el deseo suficiente de matar para protegerlo a él.

La abrazó sin muchas fuerzas, pues aun se sentía débil por la tortura a la que lo habían sometido. El castillo se estaba cayendo en pedazos, pero se dieron el tiempo estar abrazados entre los escombros de aquel pasillo, mientras la castaña lloraba.

—Yo no lo quería hacer —aseguraba la Greengrass entre sollozos. El rubio sabía que eso no podía ser verdad, magia tan oscura como esa, requería una conexión emocional que él no había llegado a formar ni para salvarse a si mismo. Sin embargo, no le dijo nada de eso a su novia, no la iba a hacer sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía en esos momentos. Tan solo le acarició la espalda para reconfortarla.

—Tranquila —le susurró tras un par de minutos—. Yo no le diré a nadie, tú tampoco y dudo que él pueda hablar —apuntó con la cabeza el muerto—. Vayámonos de aquí —sentenció, sin profundizar más en el asunto. En ese momento, más que nunca, se daba una idea de cuanto Astoria lo quería y hasta que limites insospechados podía llegar una mujer bajo la influencia del amor.

* * *

**¿Y que les pareció? ¿Cruciatos? ¿Avas? ¿Galletas? ¿Ranas? ¿Una patada? ¿Un abrazo o una mentada?**

**Espero que aunque pequeños los disfrutaran.**

**Pasadla bien y muchas gracias por leer.**

**¡****Hasta la próxima!**

**-Ophe.**


End file.
